gravityfallsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gravity Falls: Diario 3
Gravity Falls: Diario 3 es la versión oficial en la vida real del Diario 3, contiene mucha información extra acerca del show que no viene en los episodios, incluyendo notas de Dipper y Mabel. Descripción del producto ¡Hola, amigos! Soy Alex Hirsch, el creador de Gravity Falls, de las voces del Tío Stan, Soos, Bill Clave, el Viejo McGucket y, probablemente, de tus peores pesadillas. Si eres fan de la serie, o simplemente distrutas la confusión, la diversión y el terror (en ese orden), entonces ¡eres muy afortunado! Tienes en tu poder el codiciado diario del Autor: un tesoro oculto de 288 páginas a todo color repleto de secretos, criaturas y misterios nunca antes revelados en el tranquilo pueblo de Gravity Falls. Gracias a él, conocerás la trágica historia de Ford, el paradero de Blendín, la Dimensión 52 y aprenderás a atrapar un cuadritorrinco. Hay muchas fuerzas oscuras que desearían tener este libro en sus manos, así que ¡mantente siempre alerta por si alguien quiere arrebatártelo (en especial si tiene ojos amarillos y brillantes)! Y, lo más importante, diviértete. Después de todo, Gravity Falls no existe en realidad. ¿O sí? Tu amigo, Alex Hirsch Edición Limitada Debido al éxito en ventas de esta versión del Diario, Disney decidió sacar a la venta una edición limitada del mismo, con mensajes secretos solo visibles bajo luz negra y fotos removibles, además de un mensaje firmado por el mismo Alex Hirsch. Originalmente, solo se imprimieron y lanzaron 1,000 copias el 14 de febrero de 2017. Sin embargo, debido a las abrumadoras demandas de pedidos anticipados, Disney hizo arreglos adicionales para imprimir más libros. La nueva fecha de lanzamiento fue el 13 de junio de 2017 para hacer tiempo para hacer más libros. El suministro se terminó oficialmente el 17 de junio de 2017, cuando las últimas 100 copias se vendieron como un paquete especial en TheMysteryShack.com y se agotaron el mismo día en que se hicieron públicas. La edición especial también es más grande y más gruesa que el libro original, con dimensiones de 8.5 x 2.9 x 10.5 pulgadas (21.6 x 7.4 x 26.7 cm). Carta de Alex Hirsch En la Edición Especial descrita anteriormente, Alex Hirsch estuvo firmando todas las copias de los diarios, el mensaje que tenía era este: Hello, reader! If you're seeing this message, that means you're one of the lucky few who managed to get your hands on a copy of Journal 3 Special Edition. Only 10,000 of these rare books currently exist on Earth–and I personally own 48 of them. (I made them into a little fort. Don't judge me!) This book is the most show-accurate version of Journal 3 that exists–a hardbound treasure trove of secrets, monsters, and mysteries from the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. It comes with a monocle so you can look closer than ever at the conspiracies inside, and each copy is signed by me. (You can still smell the marker fumes!) Best of all, legend has it that if you expose this book to a black light, brand-new secrets will be revealed! Are the legends true? Put on your Dipper hat, because it's time to find out! The answers are somewhere in the woods... waiting... Your pal, Alex Hirsch Mensaje traducido: ¡Hola, lector! Si estas viendo este mensaje, eso significa que eres uno de los afortunados que tiene en sus manos una copia de la Edición Especial del Diario 3. Solo 10,000 de estos raros libros existen actualmente en la Tierra, y personalmente conservo 48 de ellos (Los convertí en un pequeño fuerte. ¡No me juzgues!). Este libro es la versión más acertada del Diario 3 que existe: un tesoro lleno de secretos, monstruos y misterios de la ciudad durmiente de Gravity Falls. Viene con un monóculo para que puedas observar más cerca las conspiraciones aquí, y cada copia esta firmada por mí. (Aún puedes oler los humos de los marcadores). ¡Lo mejor de todo, es que la leyenda afirma que si expones este libro a una luz negra, nuevos secretos serán revelados! ¿Las leyendas son ciertas? ¡Ponte tu gorra de Dipper, porque es hora de averiguarlo! Las respuestas estan en algún lugar del bosque.. esperando... Tu amigo, ''Alex Hirsch '' Curiosidades * El Diario tiene todas las páginas vistas en la serie, excepto la que describe a la Percepseta que aparece en "La Tiendita de Regalos del Horror", esto puede ser debido que todas las historias contadas en ese episodio, no se consideran canónicas, por lo tanto no existe en el Diario 3. * El Diario incluye notas de Dipper que hacen referencia a todos los episodios, excepto "Dipper vs. Hombría", "El pequeño Dipper", "¡Pozo sin Fondo!" y "Atracciones de Carretera". * Actualmente en tiendas en línea, se pueden encontrar varias replicas de la edición limitada del Diario 3, incluyendo del Diario 2 y Diario 1. de:Gravity Falls: Journal 3 en:Gravity Falls: Journal 3 ru:Гравити Фолз: Дневник №3 Categoría:Libros (vida real) Categoría:Diarios Categoría:Mercancía